The Truth Doesn't Make a Noise
by tvfreak13
Summary: A Haleb fic! Takes place after their breakup in season 3. Can the couple find their way back to each other or will A tear them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is another Haleb fic! This story takes place after the breakup. After watching last week's episode, I was so disappointed. I mean, no words exchanged by the two at all! C'mon! They better get back together this season or I don't know what I'll do! Ahhhhh! And if Hanna/Wren becomes a thing I will probs puke! Why can't the writers just give us Haleb shippers what we want! Anyway, here it goes... Enjoy :)

* * *

Hanna's alarm clock went off at 6 a.m., the exact time her mother had set it for when she snuck into her room the night before. Hanna turned it off and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't want to go to school today. Hanna Marin didn't want to do anything since Caleb Rivers broke up with her four days ago. She didn't want to take the chance of running in to him. Her mom had let her stay home from school the past three days, but last night she made it clear that enough was enough – she had used up all her mental health days for this school year. Still, Hanna resolved to stay in bed until her mom dragged her out of it.

The past few days, Hanna lounged around in her house in sweats and big t-shirts from her 'Hefty Hanna' days. She didn't put on makeup or put any effort into her hair. Come to think of it, she didn't know the last time she showered. She stayed in bed until noon and watched bad soaps during the day. Her mom had practically been shoving food down her throat, forcing her to eat. Hanna didn't feel like doing much of anything these days. Spencer, Aria, and Emily came over one time to cheer her up, but it didn't make her feel better. She appreciated that her friends were there for her, but it felt like nothing could make things better, nothing could ever be right again. At least they kind of understood what she was going through. Her friends and their relationships had also suffered one time or another under the hands of A.

The worst part about this whole thing was, as much as she tried, Hanna couldn't be mad at Caleb. It was her fault their relationship was over. She was too scared to tell him the truth, too weak. Well, actually it was A's fault. Caleb had done everything right, more than right. He was so sweet to her. Maybe that's why this was killing her so bad. He didn't deserve to go through this break up either. He had gone to cooking classes with her over the summer, even though she could tell he wasn't thrilled about the idea in the first place. He had started tutoring her in chemistry ever since school started. Spencer had convinced her to challenge herself this year with an honors class and she totally regretted it until Caleb started helping her with it. She never knew how smart he was before. Caleb listened to her complain about her dad and her stepsister Kate all the time, or even about her friends if they were getting on her nerves. She made him watch _Gossip Girl_ with her on Monday nights and he was happy to do so, just so he could spend more time with her. He mostly just watched her the whole time anyway. He even went with her to see Mona last week. Even though he didn't like or understand why she wanted to see Mona, he went with her just to be supportive. Caleb was always honest with her and always on her side. Hanna hated herself for the break up. He didn't deserve this – he was such a good boyfriend. She hated pushing him away and lying to him, but what choice did she have? Could she really tell Caleb about the new A? Hanna already felt so guilty that Caleb's mom had been in an accident because of A… because of her…

"Hanna! Get out of bed right now! You are going to school!," Hanna's mom yelled from down the hall minutes later. She didn't need to go into her daughter's room to know she hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Ashley Marin certainly knew her daughter.

"Mom, just one more day, please," she yelled back.

"One more day was yesterday Hanna," Ashley said walking into her daughter's room. She pulled the covers off her bed and Hanna knew she wasn't getting away with staying home today.

"Fine," Hanna said, giving in. For the first time in her high school career, Hanna wasn't too worried about what she looked like at school. She put on some skinny jeans (she wouldn't be caught dead wearing sweats to school, she still had some pride left for godsakes) and a simple grey t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and decided she didn't have the energy to put on makeup. Her mother insisted that she ate some breakfast and talk to her before she left.

"You know, breaking up isn't the end of the world Hanna. There are other great guys out there too," Ashley Marin told her daughter while filling up her coffee to-go-cup. Ashley really did feel bad for her daughter and was sad that Caleb was out of her life. When Hanna had broken up with Sean she was happy, quite frankly. She never really liked the kid. But Ashley did like Caleb. She trusted him and knew he treated Hanna right.

Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "None of them are Caleb," she replied bitterly.

"You'll be okay, Hanna. Maybe you could try focusing on school for a bit," Ashley said, while giving her daughter one of those condescending looks that only meant that she had checked her grades online recently.

"Whatever mom. I'm leaving. Wouldn't want to be late for school," Hanna said sarcastically.

Caleb got to school early that morning to catch up on some homework in the library. He couldn't focus at all the past few days after his breakup with Hanna, which also happened to be the same day he found out the news of his mom being in an accident. He'd called his mom a few times every day to check in on her and see how she was doing. Caleb wanted to go see her, but she insisted that she was fine and that there was no urgent need for him to come see her – he should focus on school for now. But how could Caleb focus on school when all he could think about was Hanna?

After finishing his last math assignment Caleb scrolled through the contacts on his phone for the third time this morning and stopped at Hanna. A part of him kept waiting for Hanna to reach out to him, to tell him it was all a big mistake. It had to be, right? He checked his phone obsessively, hoping to hear from Hanna. He didn't want it to be over. How could it really be over just like that? There was no sense of closure.

There had been times over the past few days that Caleb thought about calling Hanna. He thought about begging her to take him back. But he had to remember why they broke up in the first place – because of a secret, something she had been keeping from him. The ball was in her playing field. He had basically given her an ultimatum: Tell me the truth or we're done. Never in a million years did Caleb think Hanna would choose the latter. Caleb just didn't get it? Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? Was it really that bad? All Caleb could do was think the worst at this point. He wondered if she had cheated on him – that was the worst he could think of at the moment. How could their relationship self-destruct with just one secret? He thought their relationship was stronger than that, that nothing would ever keep them apart. He wondered if she had ever thought that too…

Caleb also wondered if Hanna was coming to school today. Of course he noticed that Hanna hadn't been in school since the night they broke up. She was in his second period government class and it was hard to ignore the empty seat beside him. It made him sad to think of her at home crying, probably wearing old sweats and watching bad TV. He hated the thought that he had caused her so much pain. He hated the thought of her hurting at all. But wait, he had to remind himself that it was her fault they broke up, she had given him no choice. How could he stay in a relationship with secrets? A relationship with no trust? All of a sudden he was angry at her once again. She had caused this, why did he feel sorry for again? Caleb Rivers was such a mess right now because of Hanna Marin – that was for sure.

Caleb went to his first period math class and then off to second period for government. He stared at the door as his classmates filed in, waiting to see if Hanna was at school today. Right while the final bell rang, Hanna walked in, the last one in the classroom, forced to take the only seat left – next to Caleb.

Hanna told herself that she wasn't going to look at Caleb. She was going to focus on the lecture and maybe even take some notes for once. Although she wasn't able to focus throughout the whole class, she was stubborn enough to keep her eyes locked straight ahead. Looking at Caleb would only make things worse. She would probably lose it right in the middle of class and that would be embarrassing. Even though Hanna made sure she never stole a glance at him, she could feel his eyes burning on her, stealing glances at her every chance he could…

Before Hanna walked in, Caleb vowed to have a blank look on his face if he saw her. She didn't deserve to see any emotion she had caused in him the past few days. He didn't want her to know he cared so much or how upset he'd been. It would be better if he could look indifferent, like he didn't care whether she was here or not. That plan went out the window as soon as Hanna walked in. It wasn't like Hanna to dress so down for school or to leave the house without makeup. Just by looking at her Caleb knew that Hanna had been upset, really upset. He felt so guilty for causing her so much pain. No wait, she had caused. She had done this, he had to keep reminding himself. Still, a part of him was kind of glad she was hurting as much as he was. At least that meant she cared about him, cared about their relationship, right? He couldn't help but steal glances at her throughout class. What he wouldn't give to read her mind right now! What was she thinking, was there a chance they could make things right again… make things go back to the way they used to be. Honestly, Caleb was losing hope. Was he really going to lose the first girl he had ever loved like this, over a secret?

The clocked ticked along, slow as ever, but the class finally ended and Hanna and Caleb went their separate ways…

At the end of the school day Hanna stayed late to collect the assignments she had to make up from her mental health days. She walked down the hallway after visiting the last teacher on her list, and spotted Caleb, walking straight toward her. There was no way to avoid him. Should she say something? Was now even the time?

Instead she opted for a lame "Hey." She wanted to say more, but couldn't think of anything to say. She desperately wanted to make things right, but how could she tell him about A? Could she tell him? Would it really be worse if she did? Was she willing to take that chance? Hanna's internal debate raged on inside her head. She really did want him back.

"Hi...," Caleb said awkwardly. He waited for her to say something or keep walking, but she didn't. She looked up at him and he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. It took him off guard, but he wasn't going to let himself feel sorry for her. He couldn't. I mean it was her fault they broke up, right? "What do you want Hanna? Are you just gonna waste my time some more or are you actually going to tell me this secret," Caleb said in an angry voice. Hanna flinched when she heard how angry he was.

So this was it, tell him the secret or it was all over. "I can't," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. He could see how much pain this was causing her, but he was done being patient with her. He couldn't take the secrets or the lies anymore. Enough was enough.

Caleb shook his head and rolled his eyes. This was unbelievable. He couldn't fathom what could be so bad, what could be something so important that Hanna felt the need to keep it from him. It seemed like this secret was eating him up inside too. He had to know what it was. "Did you cheat on me?," he asked, bracing himself for the answer. He didn't know if he could take it if the answer was yes, but he had to know. Not knowing was the worst part right now.

"What? No! I can't believe you think I would do that to you!," Hanna replied without hesitation. It disgusted her that he would even think she might be capable of doing that to him. She was so angry that moment and couldn't help the first tear from falling.

He believed her though. He could almost always tell when Hanna was lying and he just knew in his heart right then and there that she hadn't cheated on him. "Well I don't know what to think anymore Hanna. In case I didn't make it clear to you the other night it's me or, or this secret you've been keeping from me! Dammit Hanna what is so big that you can't tell me!," Caleb replied, growing angrier. "What secret is worth losing us?," he said, his voice breaking on the last word. So much for staying tough, she was finally able to see how much pain this was causing him too.

"God Caleb I wish I could tell you, but I just can't okay?," she said reaching for his hand.

As soon as her hand touched his, Caleb moved his away. It was killing him inside. He wanted to take her hand and hold her. And look into her eyes and tell her that it was all going to be okay. But he couldn't, not without knowing the truth. "Don't, just don't. You know, I thought we could tell each other anything but I guess I was wrong. Have a nice life," he said starting to walk away.

This was it, Hanna thought. Now or never. She had to tell him everything now or she would lose him forever. In that moment she thought there could be no worse pain than the pain she was experiencing right now. But how could she tell him about A? She knew that A was probably capable of creating pain even greater than this, but she didn't care. She was going to tell him – now or never, right?

Caleb had already taken a few steps away from her when she yelled, "Wait…wait I'll tell you everything Caleb! Please don't go, please don't leave me," she said while crying. He turned around, walking back over to her. She reached out for his hand once again, but this time he didn't pull it away. He looked at her intensely waiting for her to say more, waiting for her to finally confess this secret. He could see how much this was hurting her. Suddenly all of the anger he had built up toward her the past few days went away. Now, he only felt the urge to comfort her, but he still needed to hear the truth.

"What is it Hanna?," he asked, seeing as that she still didn't say anything. He was starting to get annoyed, hadn't she dragged this out long enough? But he tried to be as soothing and reassuring as he could. Whatever it was, he knew that it wasn't easy for her to say. "You can tell me anything," he said. He also knew he wasn't going to get it out of her if he yelled at her again. He waited for an answer…

She took a deep breath and looked around for a second. She couldn't do this here, not right now. Not at school, it didn't feel right. Kids kept passing them in the hallway and some were staring, trying to figure out what was going on with Rosewood High's It Girl and Resident Bad Boy. "Look, I promise I will tell you. Just not here okay? It doesn't feel right. I feel like everyone's watching us." Caleb nodded, but Hanna could tell he was annoyed with her. She had been torturing him with this secret long enough. "Will you walk home with me? I swear I'll tell you there. Please?," she said, a couple more tears escaping her eyes, her voice a little scratchy. This time, Caleb couldn't help wiping away some of her tears with his hand. He hated to see her cry. She looked to vulnerable right now. In that moment, Caleb really believed she would tell him, so he agreed to walk home with her.

* * *

If I get more than 10 reviews, I'll update in less than a week! I know I'm not as threatening as A but Review People!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Okay so it's really late right now, I've been staying up all night typing this and just couldn't stop! I was so happy with the reviews! Wow! After I saw that I had more than 20 I knew I had to get this out ASAP. You guys are the best! What I have written is exactly what I wish would just happen on the show already! Here it is...

* * *

Caleb walked with Hanna until they finally reached her house. The walk was pretty awkward, neither of them saying anything. As they were walking Hanna couldn't help but question her choice to tell Caleb about A. She knew what A was capable of and knew she might regret telling him later. She also wasn't sure about how her friends were going to react about Caleb knowing the truth about the new A. Still, she had convinced herself that she was going to tell him, this was for the best. At least that's what she thought right now… As Caleb walked with Hanna he told himself not to get his hopes up. Hanna had told him she was going to tell him about her secret a few days ago, but chickened out. How did he know that Hanna was actually going to tell him now? Maybe she would tell him now because she knew how serious he was about knowing the truth. He had broken things off with her because she wouldn't tell him. He hoped that would be enough to push her to tell him this time.

Hanna unlocked her front door and Caleb followed her into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat or drink?," Hanna asked while opening the refrigerator. It was obvious she was stalling. "My mom hasn't been to the store in a while, but it looks like we have lots or fruit or – "

"I don't want anything. No more bullshit Hanna. Tell me." He was starting to get pissed again.

"Okay, um… we should sit down." Hanna sat on the couch. Caleb sat down too, and Hanna sighed. It seemed like he couldn't sit farther away from her. It felt like he hated to even look at her right now.

Hanna decided to stop questioning herself about whether telling Caleb was right or wrong. So she finally said it. "A's still here," she barely whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"What?" Caleb hadn't heard what Hanna said, but he did hear the fear in her voice. The look on her face right now scared him. He could tell she was afraid and was about to cry. He moved closer to her on the couch. And lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"A's still here," she whispered again.

He was really confused. This wasn't what he was expecting to hear, well he didn't know what he was expecting to hear actually. "What? I thought Mona was A," he said.

Hanna took a breath. She had finally gotten this off her chest. She tried to think of the best way to explain all this to him. She was going to tell him everything. "Well she is, well she was, but there are more people involved we didn't know about before. Apparently Mona wasn't the only one who knew secrets about me and my friends. We've been getting texts again from A. We don't know if it's one person or more than one…"

She was starting to ramble and talk really quickly. "Wait, slow down," Caleb said. "When did this start again?" He wanted to know everything. Understand everything she had been going through, everything that was torturing her so he could fix it. He took her hands in his own.

"Right around when school started. Okay, so you remember when the police found Ali's grave had been dug up?"

Caleb wondered what Ali's grave had to do with anything, but he tried to stay with her. "Uh yeah. That was the night you and your friends were at Spencer's lake house, right?"

Hanna started to explain everything. She hadn't started to cry yet, but she felt the lump in her throat growing bigger. But she tried her best to keep it together, so she could explain to him everything he needed to hear. "We weren't at Spencer's lake house that night. Well we did go, but not until really late. We were just hanging out and catching up that night and Emily got really drunk. She was pretty much wasted. Anyway, we went to sleep and then an hour or two later Emily was gone. Someone, well A, brought her to Ali's grave. She was completely out of it, doesn't remember anything. So me, Aria, and Spencer found her at the grave, which was already dug up, and got the hell out of there. We knew that the police would think we did it so we tried to come up with an alibi. We went to the lake house and Spencer left a note at her parent's house so it looked like we had been there all night. And I think everyone bought it. But then we find out a few days later that A has pictures of all four of us standing at the grave when we found Emily." Hanna had felt a few tears fall and her voice broke a few times when she was talking, but she had held herself together for the most part.

As Caleb digested this new revelation, it was all starting to make sense to him. How strange Hanna had been acting after that night and how he had felt she was hiding something from him. "So this is why you've been seeing Mona? To try to figure out who's helping her?," he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. We need to find out who this new A is before something else happens or someone else gets hurt." So the visits with Mona were starting to make sense to Caleb now too.

Caleb felt so much better now that there were no secrets between them. Everything was making sense. He was still a little confused why it had taken Hanna so long to tell him all this, but he was happy she did. Caleb didn't want to picture his life without Hanna anymore. He wanted to be with her forever.

"I'm so glad you told me all this Hanna," he said. "You don't know how much this was killing me… the thought of us being over." She really started crying then. He pulled her closer to him and she let herself cry into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Hanna instantly felt guilty for letting Caleb hold her like this. She still hadn't told him about how his mom's accident factored into all this yet and she didn't know if he would forgive her when she told him that A was to blame, that she was to blame.

She sat up to look at him again and wiped some tears off her face. "Wait, stop. There's something else you should know," she told him. This was going to be the hardest part. He looked nervous now, afraid of what she was going to say. After a long pause she told him, just to get it over with. "A was the person who was trying to run your mom off the road. Right before you came over that night, A sent me this." She pulled up the message on her phone and showed it to him.

Caleb was stunned. He had never really believed that someone was intentionally trying to hurt his mom. What kind of sick freak would do that! He began to feel the weight of how dangerous A was. How serious this whole thing had been. He felt awful that Hanna had to constantly live with this threat in her life. And now it was his life too.

Hanna was so afraid of what Caleb's reaction would be. Obviously she knew he'd be upset. But how upset would he be with her. It was all her fault and she had been keeping this from him. "I'm so sorry Caleb," she said. "This is all my fault. And I want you to know if this, if this changes things between us," she paused, "Then I can accept that." She sucked in some air. The truth was that she didn't know if she could ever accept Caleb not being a part of her life.

He responded right away saying, "Hanna, this isn't your fault. This is all on A not you. I would never blame you for this," he reassured her. "And this doesn't change anything… not how much I love you. I think this makes me love you even more now that you told me all this. But you should have told me sooner."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Hanna was so relieved, she felt like she could relax again. She had finally told Caleb everything.

His face turned hard again, angry. He had every right to be. "When I find out who this A person is, I swear I'll kill them! This is just so sick Hanna – all these games they are playing with you. And the thought of them hurting you and my mom… I swear I'll kill them Hanna!"

Hanna had never seen him this angry before and was afraid of what he might to. Or more of what A might do to him actually. "I shouldn't have told you," she whispered, looking away from him.

Frustrated Caleb said, "Stop it Hanna, I needed to know."

The tears started to stream down her face once again. She was so afraid of A and she wasn't sure if she had made the right decision by telling him. "A has told me so many times not to tell you, given me all kinds of threats. It's going to get really bad, now that I've told you. I don't know what A will do."

He pulled her close to him again. "Hanna, nothing's going to happen to you or me." He wanted to soothe her, comfort her so that she would never be afraid again. He was going to protect her from A or anyone that tried to hurt her.

Hanna was getting annoyed, angry even. She didn't think that Caleb grasped the gravity A. He couldn't promise nothing was going to happen. He didn't understand how dangerous A was and she felt like she needed to make him understand. She pushed him away from her. "Caleb you don't know what you're talking about! A is dangerous! Lethal even! Just look at what happened to your mom," she cried.

Caleb honestly didn't know what to do about A. He didn't have any idea how to handle this situation. "Okay then, we'll tell the police." That was the only logical thing he could think to do at the moment.

That was the wrong answer because Hanna snapped at him. "No! Are you crazy? I could go to jail and so could my friends. The police have considered us suspects in Ali's murder investigation before and they definitely will when A shows them the pictures of us at Ali's grave. And plus, A knows my mom stole money from the bank too. Caleb, promise you won't say anything," she pleaded.

He knew she was right. He couldn't risk Hanna or any other people she loved going to jail so he gave in. "Okay I promise."

"Thank you," she said giving him a shy smile.

"But I have to do something to help. Will you give me your phone so I can try to figure out who's sending the texts?"

"Yeah of course," she said handing him her phone. Maybe Caleb could really help her figure out who A was, but she was having serious doubts at the moment. A was always one step ahead of her.

Caleb tried to think of other ways to help. And he brought up the one thing he never thought he would. "Maybe we can both try to talk to Mona again. Do you think that would help?"

"I don't know. She hasn't really told me anything useful yet, but it's worth a try I guess," Hanna offered lamely. She knew it was going to be hard to get something out of Mona. It was really sweet of him to offer though given their history.

Caleb looked at Hanna with loving eyes, trying to convince her that he could make everything right. "Hanna, we'll figure out who A is, okay?"

She shook her head as if she didn't believe him. "You don't know that," she mumbled.

"Yes we will. You don't have to do this alone. I'll help you. It will all be okay." Caleb tried to speak with more conviction, trying to get Hanna to believe him. He desperately wanted to comfort her.

"Okay," she said, letting herself believe him for that moment, actually letting herself believe Caleb could fix this.

Before Hanna could even think about this anymore – about whether she had made the right or wrong choice – Caleb crashed his lips on to hers. It took Hanna off guard, but she kissed him back. The kiss was slow, yet urgent – full of need. Hanna's arms locked around his neck and Caleb was running his hands all over her body. Hanna finally let it sink in that Caleb was still hers, he wasn't going anywhere. Neither of them was thinking about A, they were totally wrapped up in their feelings for each other.

Minutes later Caleb had lost his shirt and the couple was involved in a heated make out session on the couch – And that's when Ashley Marin walked through the front door.

"Hanna," she called, "I'm home."

Hanna pushed Caleb off her as soon as she heard her mother's voice. But it was obvious they had been caught.

Ashley cleared her throat when she saw what the couple had obviously been up to. "Well I guess you two worked things out?"

"Yeah," Hanna said, blushing furiously as Caleb put on his shirt.

Caleb wasn't sure what to say to Mrs. Marin right now. This was pretty awkward. "Mrs. Marin I – "

"Save it Caleb," she said.

Caleb started to get up to leave. He thought that would be best given the situation. He didn't want to sit down and have dinner with the two after what just happened. That would probably be more awkward and he could tell Hanna was embarrassed. "Uh, bye Mrs. Marin," he said.

"Have a nice night", Ashley said.

Hanna walked him to the door. "Promise you'll be careful going home." She was worried about A coming after him and didn't like that he was leaving right now.

"Yeah I promise," he told her. "I'll stop by later tonight to check in and give you back your phone. I'll see what I can find out in the meantime."

"Okay. I love you," she said.

He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Love you too." It felt good for both of them to say and hear.

Caleb left with Hanna's phone, determined to figure out who was sending her the threatening texts. A minute after he left her house and headed home, he saw a new message on Hanna's phone.

**Hope the make-up sex is worth it Hanna. Or am I talking to Caleb now? -A**

* * *

Okay, so I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this story or not. Right now I am having a hard time coming up with something that would happen next in this story. I'm open to any suggestions from you guys! I am going to try to brainstorm and think of something, but don't know how soon the next chapter will be out. Thanks for reading and I always appreciate your reviews!


End file.
